radikidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Take a Powerful Blow
When you take a powerful blow, roll + Conditions marked. On a 10+, choose 1: * You must remove yourself from the situation. Flee, pass out, etc. * You lose control of yourself or your powers in a terrible way. * Choose two options from the 7-9 list. On a 7-9, choose 1: * You lash out verbally: provoke a teammate to foolhardy action or take advantage of your Influence to inflict a condition. * You give ground; your opposition gets an opportunity. * You struggle past the pain; mark two conditions. On a miss, you stand strong. Mark potential as normal, and say how you weather the blow. Description Taking a powerful blow is a move for when you get hit—hard. You’ll never trigger this one intentionally. The GM always tells you when you need to roll it. Most likely, you’ll get smacked during a fight—often as a result of directly engaging—and the GM will tell you to take a powerful blow to see what happens. You can take a powerful blow on an emotional level, too—getting punched with a deep and terrible truth, maybe, or hearing someone you care about utterly rip your heart to shreds. Rolling + conditions marked means that you count up however many conditions you have marked, and add that number to your roll. Remember, you can’t roll with higher than +4. If you have zero conditions marked, then you roll +0. Options You must remove yourself from the situation means you’re out. You’re knocked from the scene somehow. You get ultimate say in how exactly you’re removed, but you should follow the fiction. If you just got punched in the face, you probably got knocked out. You’ll come back next scene, but all your conditions will still be marked. You lose control of yourself or your powers in a terrible way means the GM gets to tell you how your powers go haywire, cause collateral damage, make the world around you unstable, and all kinds of other bad stuﬀ. Losing control of yourself means that you might say or do something awful. The GM chooses which you do, and what exactly that looks like. Lashing out verbally means you’re thrown oﬀ your game, and you release the tension by snapping at someone you care about, usually another teammate. You have to immediately provoke them to take a foolhardy action, or you have to take advantage of your Inﬂuence over them to inﬂict a condition—any condition. Giving ground means you retreat, or hold back, or otherwise leave an opening for your opposition. The GM decides what it is, but usually it means your opposition can make some move they otherwise would’ve been blocked from, without you being able to stop them. Struggling past the pain means you mark two conditions of your choice. You hurt, but you keep going. When you stand strong, you mark potential (just like on any miss), and you get to say exactly how you manage to weather or avoid the blow. Category:Basic move